The best of friends
by Shadow Pheonix47
Summary: see what happens when a lonely and hated orphan-purple dragon gets his first chance at friendship
1. Chapter 1

Sup, heres the beginning of a new short series, may only be a few chapters or maybe it will just be this one, who knows? This takes place as if Spyro, Cynder and all the rest had grown up in a place called Avalar, it's a dragon/Cheetah city and Spyro and Cynder would be about 16 and a bit bigger than in DOTD, enjoy  
NOTE: none of the characters in this story are in any relation to the stories I have previously written. And all names are coincidental of all Spyro series or anyone else's stories you may have read.  
Under 18's are not welcome, get out

Chapter one- a drop of kindness

The bell rang and Ignitus dismissed the class, it was the last lesson of the day everyone was eager for the end of class, they had all left the class about 10 seconds after Ignitus had dismissed them, everyone except Spyro. It was the same routine every day, the class would leave and Spyro would try to delay his departure, though the teachers usually didn't mind as he would often help to clean up, he didn't tell his mentors why but if he ran into either one of two groups he would end up at home either bleeding or crying. He never really had any friends and the other dragons all made fun of him, after all, he was the only purple dragon in the city, and the fact that he was an orphan didn't help either. He lived in a nearby building provided by the school that was occupied by four of his teachers, all of which he shared a special bond with, they were all like family to him but his favourite was Ignitus, whom he looked to as a father figure, there was also Terrador, Cyril and Volteer. The building was a relatively large 3 story house with three bedrooms on the top story, Spyro lived in the attic that they had added a bathroom to, and even with it their was easily three times the room that he needed.

"So Spyro" said Ignitus with a slight frown as Spyro finished putting all the chairs away neatly, "you're still trying to avoid someone but you won't tell us who, why?" Spyro looked up at Ignitus sadly and sighed, they'd had this conversation many times before.

"Can we not go over this again? If I tell you they'll beat me up worse" he answered despondently, "or I would never hear the end of it" Ignitus felt horrible for what Spyro had to go through on this day to day basis, he may have been in wars but he had always had a smile on his face in between fights. Whenever he looked at Spyro he felt like he was looking at a delicate flower that had been deprived of light and crushed under the weeds that were his peers, given the right nurturing he could blossom into something more spectacular than anyone else, he was a purple dragon after all, but he could still breath only fire, and he could count the number of times he had seen Spyro smile publicly in 17 years on two hands. The other thing that made it hard for him was being reasonably smart, he was almost head of the class in every theory subject and near the front of all the others, though there were two areas in which he failed, elemental attacks and physical attacks training. He was near the bottom of the classes in these and not being cool or 'hot', as some of the female dragons would say, he had no way to make up for it other than some smarts, which would make it hard for him to find a mate, already the girls would give sly looks to the boys and they would return them, but none looked at Spyro, the girls cared not for what was on the inside but how handsome the men were.

"Alright Spyro, that's enough cleaning" said Ignitus forcefully, "I have some errands to run after my trip last week, and I need to lock up the classroom" Spyro sighed quietly and nodded, he collected his things and headed to the door, he poked his head out and looked around, he could see them nowhere. Ignitus smiled to himself, he had a surprise planned for him tonight. Spyro walked through the almost deserted corridors and placed his belongs in his locker before heading home, as he reached the exit saw what he had dreaded, the girls were hanging out near the front of the school again, Spyro tried to slip past them but was spotted before he was half way to the gates. The girls stepped in front of them, it was the usual group of 5 girls, they were all quite attractive and they knew it, Spyro never was much good at talking with his peers but when it came to most girls he was a downright mess, though he hadn't yet began to grow as the other boys he was still drawn to females even though they would never talk to him unless they were tormenting him.

"hey Shorty, finished being a teachers pet?" asked Shelly mockingly, she was a frost dragon with a heart as cold as her breath, she was snow white with a heavy tint of sky blue while her under belly and horns were purely white, Spyro kept his head down and tried to walk around them but Inferna, a ruby red dragoness with orange underbelly and horns, tripped him. As he sprawled onto the ground all the girls laughed at him, he blushed slightly and attempted to get back up, unfortunately for him Shelly decided to freeze his arms and legs to the ground, then she froze shut his jaws and grabbed his head, forcing him to look up at the rest of the group, he noticed that their was a new girl there. She was a small dragon with scales that were as black as night but her eyes were an emerald green, she seemed to be the same age as Spyro, now that he thought about it, he had seen her today, but what really surprised him was the fact that she wasn't laughing at him, instead she seemed almost unhappy at seeing such a sight, Shelly followed his gaze and sniggered.

"Ah yes, this is Cynder, she's new here and we figured that we may as well show her the ropes, Cynder, this here is the resident freak show, orphan and teachers pet Spyro" Shelly almost Spat his name, as if it tasted vile in her mouth, but Spyro hardly noticed, he was too busy staring at Cynder, she was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. But this didn't go unnoticed.

"it would seem someone here likes the new girl" laughed Inferno, all the girls laughed at him, Cynder laughed to, though it was forced, Shelly released his head and slapped him with her tail as the group walked off, Spyro put his head on the ground and cried silently. Cynder glanced back at him and felt a deep sense of pity for him, she separated from the other girls saying 'I have something that I need to do', before going off to her left while they continued on to the right. As soon as she was out of sight she ran at full speed around the block back to the school entrance were Spyro was still stuck to the floor and crying, she walked up gingerly to him and sat down in front of him.

"a-are you okay?" asked Cynder gently, Spyro jumped at the sound of her voice and lifted his head quickly, almost head butting her chin, when he realised who it was he growled fiercely as a strange anger bubbled up in him, she stepped back as he bashed his head against the ground, shattering the icy that bound his mouth before glaring at her hatefully.

"WHAT?" roared Spyro, he didn't know where this anger came from but it filled every ounce of his being, "EVERY DAY THOSE GOD DAMN WOMEN TORMENT ME, EVERY DAY THEIR BOYFRIENDS BEAT ME UP! NOW YOU MAKE FUN OF ME AND HAVE THE NERVE TO ASK IF I'M OKAY? WHAT DO YOU THINK? OF COURSE I'M NOT FUCKING O-"his voice cracked and he collapsed onto the ground, tears flood from his eyes and his body trembled. Cynder was shocked, she was in most of his classes, he was always good to the teachers, he had always tried to be kind to everyone but no one but the teacher ever payed him any attention, she started to cry. He had seemed like such a good person, to have such an outburst they must have destroyed every stable fibre in his being, and yet he was still so nice to everyone, she wondered if he even had any friends.

"I'm sorry" said Cynder quietly as her tears fell to the earth, she walked over to Spyro breathed her fire lightly onto the ice binding him to the ground, releasing him. He looked up at her and was confused when he saw tears on her own face, he stood up cautiously and studied Cynders face for a second, she seemed to be genuinely crying. Spyro sighed sadly and turned away from her as he started to head home.

"Sorry for yelling" he said quietly, Cynder ran after him and matched his pace, Spyro looked at her curiously, "why are you walking with me? Aren't you afraid your friends will see us?" Cynder giggled slightly to herself, the sound washed over Spyro, to him the sound was sweeter then honey to his ears.

"After seeing what they did to you I don't care what they think of you and me together" she said confidently, making Spyros cheeks turn a very light red "and besides, I'm moving into a new place today that's this way, and I thought that I might as well walk home with you" she smiled kindly to Spyro, who smiled back.

"So" said Spyro nervously "do you live with your parents?", Cynder looked down slightly and sighed, Spyro thought he had said something wrong and was about to change the subject when she looked back at him and smiled, weakly this time, they decided to sit down in a park that was nearby, Spyro sat down a few feet back from Cynder but she moved over to him and sat by his side.

"actually I'm an orphan, I never really lived anywhere but awhile back I met a dragon and he invited me to stay with him here, he even got me funding from the council and a place to stay", she took a deep breath, this was obviously something hard for her to talk about. "But I did have parents once, they were killed when a rouge band of apes that attacked our cave, I was only 4 but I still remember seeing my parents die". Cynder shook slightly as she started to cry, Spyro couldn't stand to see her cry and, before he realised it, he'd covered her with his wings and hugged her tight, after her initial shock she relaxed slightly and put her head on his chest as she continued to cry quietly.

"shhhhh, calm down, it's okay, it's all in the past, it's okay" said Spyro, trying to calm her down, she soon stopped crying and they sat together for almost an hour, for some reason he felt very protective of her, he was so concerned for her well being that it took the full hour for him to remember that he was cuddled up next to an extremely attractive dragoness, he felt all her scales pressed up against him and he blushed slightly and pulled away quickly. Cynder frowned inwardly, she didn't know why but she enjoyed having Spyro near, he may not be as big or as well built as other dragons but she felt safe around him, she looked at him and grinned.

"Ya know, you're only the second person I've told that too" , he smiled at her and stood up slowly, swiftly followed by Cynder before she looked at him side long "hey Spyro, can you walk me home? I have to share a place with 5 other guys and I'd prefer if you were there when I met them, I'll also introduce you to that nice dragon that brought me here".

"Sure, which street do you live on?" asked Spyro wonderingly, his street was coming up and he wondered if he should tell the elders he'd be late for dinner.

"just on the left here, Drake Street" she thought nothing of it but Spyro stopped dead as his jaw hit the ground, "what is it, Spyro?" asked Cynder.

"I live on drake Street to!" he said excitedly, he and her rushed into their street and Spyro saw Ignitus sitting out the front of their building, Cynder rushed up to him and jumped into his outstretched arms, Spyro sat in front of Ignitus as he put Cynder down and looked at them both.

"Well you might have figured this out already but Cynder here is going to be living with us" said Ignitus with a grin, Spyros face lit up and he gave the happiest smile that Ignitus had ever seenon his face, they walked inside and showed her around before a thought struck Spyro.

"Where is she going to sleep?" asked Spyro, "we only have three bedrooms"

"If you don't mind I think she could stay in the attic" said Ignitus as he opened the entrance to the fold down stairs that lead to the attic, Spyro shook is head at the thought, which Cynder thought meant that he did mind, she was looking forward to being his friend but maybe he wasn't.

"But how could she stay in the attic? There's only one bed, I don't mind sleeping on the floor but I really don't think Cynder would like it up there, she deserves more than a dusty old attic with no privacy", as Spyro said this Cynder felt a warm glow spread through her, he was thinking of her! He would give up his bed but he thinks I deserve to have more than that, Cynder stood next to Spyro and nuzzled his cheek affectionately, making him blush.

"Thanks, but don't worry, I can sleep anywhere and I'm sure this will feel like heaven compared to a cave" said Cynder as she stepped onto the stairs, closely followed by Spyro. Ignitus chuckled to himself, he could tell Spyro was smitten, and Cynder seemed to quite like him too, perhaps they would be more than the friends he thought they would be, he decided to let them adjust to their new surroundings alone.

Spyros jaw dropped as he stepped into what used to be his room, now it was a thin corridor that separated the attic into two rooms with the bathroom at the end.

"I thought you said it was a dusty old attic" said Cynder as she entered through a pink door that had her name on it in black letters, followed by Spyro. It contained a soft bed in the back left and a desk for her to work at was stationed opposite, a book case sat on the right wall and it held several books that would be useful for her studies, their was another door that had been added opposite to the door Spyro used, it would be in the other room Spyro exited the room and entered the one that had SPYRO in purple on a blue door, it was laid out as a replica to hers but he also had a small chest containing the few valuables he had collected over the years. He closed the door behind him before going over to a certain plank in the wall, he gripped the edges of it and gave it a light tug, it came out without a sound and he removed a large bag from it. After replacing the wood he slowly opened the bag, it was filled with thousands of gold coins, and he heard a gasp from behind him and turned quickly to find Cynder staring at the bag.

"How long have you been there?" asked Spyro worridly.

"Just before you put the cover on your hiding spot" she replied, felling very bad for spying on him, but curious none the less, "how much is there?" Spyro sighed and looked up at her, he invited her over and she sat down next to him.

"I guess I couldn't hide it from everyone, but you have to promise that you won't tell a soul about this" said Spyro firmly, she nodded her head and he continued, "no one else knows of this money I've saved, not even Ignitus, I took a job at the library about 4 years cataloguing and replacing books, the pay is great because no one else would do it, about $20 an hour and I usually go in for two hours a day, but it's an easy job, an upside is once I'd got it clean all I do is catalogue everything now and then before I waste time reading. All up I've got about $58,000 here." Cynder gasped at the figure, how could he have so much? (Authours note: the money rate is different to ours, think of a mid-big house as $40,000)

"That's, wow, and you saved that much?" asked Cynder, Spyro just sighed to himself and looked at her sadly.

"When you don't have any friends to spend it with it's easy to save", he looked down at it then back to Cynder, and whispered softly, "close your eyes", she closed her eyes and heard Spyro moving around a bit before something heavy dropped into her hand. She opened her eyes to see a bulging sack in her hand, she opened it and gasped to see it full of gold, Cynder looked up at Spyro, who had a huge grin on his face, "I thought maybe you might want something to brighten up your room, I thought $1000 should be a good start", he frowned when Cynder shook her head, he saw tears falling from her face as she looked up at him.

"I can't take this, it's too much" said Cynder sadly as she put the bag in front of Spyro, "I don't deserve it" she closed her eyes, trying to hold back the tears when she felt Spyros arms wrap around her, his wings stretched around her and separated them from the world, she looked up into Spyros eyes and he smiled gently to her.

"You do deserve it; if anything I don't deserve your friendship, I'm a loser, but your kind, caring and beautiful" Spyro had said it before he had thought about it, he blush slightly and looked away, as did Cynder. They sat there awkwardly for awhile before Cynder worked up the courage to speak again.

"yo-you think I'm beautiful?" she asked quietly, he nodded slightly and looked away, she hesitated before she reached up and pecked him on the check before pulling out of the hug, she picked up the small bag of gold and looked up at him, she giggled to herself and, as she turned to leave, slid her tail blade lightly across his cheek right up to the tip of his snout and lingered for a second, then continued on the way to her room.

Spyro felt her lips touch his cheek and he flew sky high, he sat in a daze as she walked away from him, her tail sliding gently across his face, he shivered slightly from the contact as he stared at her shapely hips, she closed the door behind her and he finally snapped out of his daze as he felt blood rush into a certain area, he rushed to the door and locked it as his member peeked out of his sheath, though the rest of his body hadn't yet grown like the other boys, it had grown 'abnormally large' as one of the anatomy books said, roughly 10 inches. He had come across them one day in the library and had read them quickly, he had studied small/average and large measurements and had discovered his to be in the latter region. He usually was able to control it with relative ease but at the moment it seemed like nothing could stop it as it emerged, Spyro smiled to himself.

"Good thing that didn't happen about ten seconds earlier" said Spyro as he walked into the bathroom, he closed and locked his door and then moved across to the one that entered Cynders room. They were the type of doors that could lock on both sides but only unlocked from the side it was locked on, clearly Ignitus didn't trust either of them. Spyro chuckled to himself, probably a wise course of action, he didn't even think he would be able to trust himself not to peek. He looked down at his hard shaft, he stood on his hind legs and braced himself against the sink and grasped his member tightly, he started to pump himself and his excitement started to grow. With some surprise he found himself thinking of Cynder, this only made him all the more excited. For almost a minute he stood their, jacking himself off before, with a stifled groan, he shot his seed into the sink basin. Panting slightly, he ran the water and watched as it carried the sticky, white substance away and out of sight, he had gone through this routine a lot lately as mating season approached, roughly two weeks till It began. He was now old enough to mate and, when the females were in heat, have children, though it was not recommended as it was a great responsibility to look after a child. As he went to unlock Cynders door so she could use the bathroom he could swear he heard something just behind the door, he dismissed it as Cynder examining her room and walked back into his room and lay on his bed, thinking about the afternoons events.

Cynder closed the door behind her and locked it, the click made her shiver in delight at the thought that it was hers she looked around her new room and sighed happily. She had never had a home before and now she even had a best friend, or more. Her heart thumped in her chest as she remembered the embrace they had shared, he may not be the biggest, handsomest or the most muscular dragon, but he has a heart of gold thought Cynder with a slight smile on her face. Her day dreaming was interrupted by a soft click from the bathroom, she walked curiously over to the door and tried to turn the handle, locked. She new that she shouldn't but her curiosity got the better of her, she put her eye up against the thin crack between door and frame to peer into the bathroom, she couldn't see much but what she did took her breath away. It was a perfect view of Spyro as he stood at the sink, he groaned quietly and Cynder saw him ejaculate into the sink, Cynder couldn't take her eyes off 'him' and marvelled at the size, she had seen a few in her life but none so big. She remembered he many times she had hidden in the shadows of a cave she had chosen to sleep in as two dragons would land and, shortly after, begin to mate.

She was snapped out of her memories as Spyro walked to the door Cynder was at, she held her breath and tried not to make a sound as Spyro unlocked her door and turned to leave, she released her breath as he made his way back to his room. She was lucky he hadn't decided to open the door, what would he think of her if he found out? She shook her head and sighed, I've known him for less than a day, I've already see ' It' and I already like him. The thought came to her unexpectedly, now that she thought about it, she did like him, she was about to sit on her bed when she heard a muffled yell from Ignitus downstairs.  
"Dinners ready!", she opened her door and headed downstairs, soon followed by Spyro, they had a great dinner and the rest of the evening went past uneventfully. As Spyro lay in bed he looked up at the ceiling and smiled, he had a friend, tonight was definitely the best of his life, little did he know that next door Cynder was thinking the exact same thing.

I've decided that I'm gonna do another chapter to this .


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone's, sorry for the wait, I accidentally deleted the finished version of this, but I still had the original half. It kinda sucked but I got to add a few things that make it better, a bit more detailed to.

I would like to hear what you think, and any CONSTRUCTIVE criticism is welcome

18+ only

Chapter two- Confrontation and Retribution

"Spyro!, wake up!" yelled Cynder as she banged heavily on the door, "come on Spyro, don't make me come in there" Spyro groaned and rolled over as Cynder continued to yell, she sighed and decided that there was only one way to get him up and entered his room, she looked over his sleeping form and smiled, he seemed so peaceful when he was asleep, a smile was plastered on his face and she wondered briefly what he was dreaming about, but she soon got an idea as she spotted a small tent forming. Cynder smiled evilly as an idea came into her head, She stood over him and blew softly into his nose, his face cringed slightly and he opened one eye to find Cynder standing over the top of him, he let a shout of surprise and tried to roll away, but only succeeded in knocking Cynder over, his momentum carried them for a few more turns in a mess of limbs. When they stopped Cynder was on Spyros chest and was snout to snout with him, they both blushed and disentangled themselves from each other before Cynder gave Spyro a small grin.

"At least you're up now" said Cynder as she headed for the door, "hurry up and get ready or we'll be late. About ten minutes later they walked out the door and headed to school, they didn't talk much but as they reached the street down from school Spyro stopped, Cynder gave him an odd look and he smiled sadly back.

"I think it would be best if I didn't walk into school with you" said Spyro, "I don't want you to lose any chance of having other friends, and I definitely don't want them to start picking on you like they do with me", Cynder smiled at him lightly as she placed her paw gently on his cheek.

"If they can't accept that we're friends then I don't want to be their friends" said Cynder but Spyro shook his head.

"You can tell them after you've become their friends" said Spyro pleadingly, "you have the chance I never did, to make friends, I don't want to be responsible for you losing that chance". Cynder looked at him and saw that he was adamant in his decision, she sighed unhappily and turned away from him, heading to school. Spyro hung back for a few minutes before following after, he entered school as the bell rang and went off to class, as it turned out they shared all the same classes and it became increasingly difficult for Cynder not to sit next to Spyro, who was always left sitting on the edges of the class, the seats around him vacant. They finally reached the last class of the day, Science, with Volteer as their teacher, he announced that today they would be doing an experiment, after explaining what to do he told everyone to get into groups of two or three while he went to get the equipment. Everyone quickly had a group except Spyro, Shelly and Inferna were with Cynder and they laughed loudly at Spyro.

"Looks like the freaks alone, again" laughed Shelly, Cinders eye twitched. She had sat by all day as everyone ignored Spyro and was able to accept that, but laughing at him behind his back? Cynder turned away from them and headed toward Spyro, as she turned she flicked her tail around, landing a square hit directly on Shelly's cheek. She let out a small yell of pain, which drew everyone else's attention as Cynder sat down next to Spyro; everyone was slightly shocked, including Spyro.

"Well, that's one way to get your message across to her" said Spyro as he shifted nervously, then he whispered "thanks" to her softly; she grinned to her friend and laid her tail across his.

"No problem, now what are we suppose to be doing for this experiment? I wasn't really paying attention" asked Cynder, Spyro smiled and started to explain what to do as the rest of the class just stared at Shelly. She growled angrily and tackled Cynder from behind, it was a cheap shot and Cynder yelled in pain as Shelly's claws pierced deep into her back and her teeth sank into her neck, blood spurted from the wounds as Shelly ripped them out. Shelly laughed at Cynder as she stood over her.

"That'll teach you to disrespect me, whore" she said angrily, she turned to Spyro, who was staring at the floor shaking slightly "what? Are you scared? You crying? Not going to protect your friend? I suppose that whore of a dragon isn't much worth protecting", Spyro lifted his head and looked her straight in the eye, but he had no eyes, only holes filled with a blazing light that came from within him, then he spoke with a voice so chilling that the temperature actually dropped, the voice seemed to come from nowhere and everywhere at the same time, it echoed deeply in everyone's head and several of the onlookers almost past out.

"If you ever speak about her like that or touch my friend again, I'll kill you", she flashed him a grin as she raised her tail high above Cynders head, then threw it down with the intention to crush her face, then Spyro would have a freak friend, But her tail stopped dead inches above Cynders head.

"wow, it's pretty cold in here" said Volteer to himself, he was wondering about the strange temperature anomaly when he walked back into the classroom, the first thing he saw was Shelly's tail flashing towards Cynders head, and then stop instantly. he next noticed that Cynder had gashes along her back and blood was on Shelly's claws, but what frightened him the most was the sight of Spyro, he knew what was coming next and shouted out to the class.

"Everyone get out NOW!" yelled Volteer, the class stared dumbly at him before the words hit them and they scrambled for the door, Volteer hit the fire alarm to warn the other five or so classes and any others to get out. By this time Shelly had realized that she couldn't move her tail and snarled at Spyro, who just stared at her.

"Don't bother trying to move your tail; I've frozen the muscles at your tail base", Spyros voice had returned to normal but his eyes still glowed intensely, "now your going to pay for what you did to her", he brought his tail around hit her, hard. She flew into the wall and hit it with a loud thud, she groaned in pain as Spyro walked towards her, he drew in a deep breath and started to charge a powerful beam of frost, something grabbed his tail and he whipped around to see Cynder. She had dragged herself to Spyro and had stopped him from killing the one who had attacked her, Cynder smiled at him weakly.

"Cynder" whispered Spyro, the light started to fade slowly and tears welled up in his eyes.

"don't do it, Spyro", Cynders breaths were ragged, she coughed and the coppery taste of blood filled her mouth but she ignored it, "you're a better person than her, don't become like her".

Spyro gasped as Cynders head fell to the floor, he was now completely back to normal and tears flowed freely from his face as he knelt next to her, he held her head in his lap as her breathing slowed, he knew that no one could survive when they've lost as much blood as she had. So, thought Spyro to himself, I'll just have to give her mine, he didn't know where the thought came from, he didn't even know if it was possible, but something compelled him to act, he placed his head against hers gently and closed his eyes.

"still no word from Shelly, Cynder, Spyro or Volteer" said Ignitus worriedly, him and the rest of the school were gathered on the oval, everyone was talking loudly, mostly asking questions of Volteer's class about what happened while the teachers had already been told what had happened.

"I still think I should go in there to make sure no ones dead, you know what can happen with an angry purple dragon, and from the sounds of things he's unlocked his ice powers". Cyril nodded in agreement and was about to interject his point when a blinding flash came from the building behind them.

(Three days later)

Spyro groaned, his head pounded, and he felt like he hadn't eaten in days, he opened his eyes slowly to find a crying Cynder sitting in a chair next to his bed. He reached out with a shaky hand and placed it on her arm, her head shot up to look at him, he smiled at her weakly, he tried to talk but instead he burst into a fit of coughing.

"Don't exert yourself" said Cynder worriedly, "the doctors said your lucky to be alive, you shouldn't be awake so soon" Spyro smiled but he felt his strength returning already, he sat up slowly so that he could talk easier.

"don't worry, I heal fast, what happened?" asked Spyro, "I remember Shelly tackling you, then it's all a blank", Cynder smiled and told him what had happened, she herself didn't remember much, she mostly found out what happened from Volteer.

"I woke up several hours after it had all happened" finished Cynder. Spyro sighed slightly, he'd have to talk to Volteer about what he had done, but for now he felt fully fit and wanted to get up. He threw aside the sheets and, amide some protest from Cynder, jumped onto the floor, his legs wobbled slightly and he almost fell down but was able to keep himself up, He flashed a grin to Cynder.

"Come on, I'm starving." He said as he walked to his moneys hiding place, he hadn't changed where he had hid it because he trusted Cynder. He took out a small amount and placed it around his neck in a velvet bag, "we'll go out, my treat". He replaced the board and walked out of his room without even looking back to see if Cynder had followed him, she giggled to herself as she started to follow, he must be starving, boys would almost never think of food over a girl. She hurried after him as he walked into the main room, he greeted his startled teachers as he walked quickly to the door and left with Cynder barely keeping up.

"Spyro! Wait up!" yelled Cynder as Spyro turned out of the street, Cynder ran around the corner and yelped when Spyro flew over her head, through a wooden sign, and into a wall. She ran to his side as he slowly stood up but gasped in pain, their was a thin sliver of wood in his leg, three large dragons walked into sight, Spyro growled angrily, he knew them, it was Shelly's boyfriend Peter, an abnormally big grey and silver earth dragon and his two knucklehead earth dragon friends, Ben and Kegan.

"Hey, freak!" snarled Peter as he advanced on the two smaller dragons, "Your gonna pay for what you did to Shelly. She's still in hospital cause of you". He up picked a large rock and tossed it at Spyros' head, but Cynder stepped in and swatted it back at him with her tail.

"Back off ugly" she growled fiercely, but this only made them laugh.

"Hey look, the purple freak has a girlfriend" said Ben, he walked up to Cynder and gave her a smug grin. "Ditch this loser and come with me, I'll show you what a real mans like" .Cynder relaxed from her fighting position and seductively walked up to him so they were millimeters apart.

"well you sure are in good shape" she said to him, he smiled again but it was short lived as Cynder spat a ball of fire into his face, he jumped back and grabbed at his face, being a dragon he wasn't burnt but it still hurt like fuck, "but although you may be stronger and taller let's just say he's a, bigger man, then you are". It was her turn for a smug grin as the meaning of what she had said hit them.

"Well, that's interesting" said Peter as he glared at her, "I'd heard what Shelly said but I didn't think you actually were a whore", he was expecting a reaction from Cynder but he never got one from her.

"Never say that to her, EVER AGAIN!" roared Spyro as he ran toward Peter. He had removed the splinter and, although he was bleeding a lot, ran swiftly, he crashed into Peter side and sent him flying into a near-by wall, without even hesitating Spyro used his new ice breath as if he had practiced for years, he blew it expertly, encasing Peter in a cocoon of ice. Spyro turned to fight the others but they were already disappearing around the corner. He turned calmly back to Cynder and forced a smile, he tried to ignore the awkwardness he felt about the comment she'd made, she had said it so convincingly that if he didn't know better he could swear she'd meant it. "So, onto lunch?" Cynder chuckled to herself as she fell into step beside him.

"Man, you must be really be hungry" said Cynder, "five seconds after a fight and you're taking me to lunch" she paused for a moment as an evil idea struck her, she gave Spyro a mischievous glance before casually asking "so, how many dates have you been on before this one?", The result was better than what she had hoped for. Spyro fell face first into the dirt as he tripped over his own legs, after a few seconds of coughing he slowly got up and glared at Cynder who was trying not to laugh at him, but when she spotted a huge red mark on his forehead Cynder fell over (quite literally) with laughter, Spyro grumbled something inaudibly but she could swear it was something to do with 'not funny' before he continued to walk away. She struggled to compose herself as she caught up to Spyro and fell into step beside him, "you never gave me an answer". Spyro drooped sadly, Cynder decided it would be a good idea to change the topic when, with a sigh, he answered.

"none, as you've seen I don't really have any friends around here, let alone a girlfriend" Spyro sighed again, after a few seconds of silence a small smirk crept onto Spyros face, but when he spoke again it was in a sad tone. "really, you should have been able to figure it out on your own, first friend I have is beautiful but about as sharp as a pillow", Cynder gave him a sideways glance, a smirk now on her face as well, choosing to ignore his insult she instead drifted closer to him and spoke to him in barely more than a whisper.

"Really? I'm beautiful?" Spyro, whom inwardly was quite nervous at how close she was, outwardly appeared to notice it like he might notice oxygen in air, alright, you want to play hardball.

"I use the term loosely, VERY loosely" he replied mockingly. An affronted look appeared on Cynders face before, with a growl of anger; she brought her tail around and hit the back of Spyro's leg. His leg crumpled under him and he fell heavily onto the ground, she grabbed his arm and pulled him onto his back her tail blade came up to rest lightly on his exposed throat, Spyro gulped noisily as an evil look settled onto her face.

"Maybe you want to reconsider that last statement?" she asked, using Spyro's own mocking tone against him.

"Yes" he replied with a chuckle, meanwhile trying not to move his neck "I take it all back, I'm sorry" Cynder gave a triumphant look as she removed her tail and allowed him to get up.

"So, are we almost there?" queried Cynder as they continued on their way, Spyro nodded as they rounded a corner and led her to a large restaurant With a sign proclaimed The Private Palace, a smaller sign underneath it read eat alone or dine with that special someone without being disturbed. Cynder looked around the small reception room that Spyro had led her into in interest. It held only a small desk where an old couple sat, one with dull green scales, the other with light blue, staring down at a book with so much interest that they didn't even notice them until Spyro noisily cleared his throat. They looked up with a shared expression of annoyance, but both quickly put on a large smile as they realized who it was.

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Button" said Spyro respectfully, the dull-Green male dragon chuckled and gave a small wave of his hand.

"Now Spyro, you know how we hate such formalities" the older dragon replied cheerily, "so how have you been, haven't seen you in almost a week, just before the, uh, 'incident' " Cynder, feeling a bit forgotten, coughed politely as she stepped forward to sit down next to Spyro.

"Oh yeah, Cynder this is Mr. and Mrs. But... I mean David and Mary, David, Mary, this is my friend Cynder" Cynder nodded her head to them and was answered with raised eyebrows, before David once more had a grin on his face.

"Well Spyro, why didn't you tell me you had a girlfriend?" he asked excitedly. Spyro and Cynder both looked at each other for a moment, blushes obvious on they're faces, before they tried to tell him they were just friends. David smiled at the young dragons discomfort, earning him a none to gentle nudge from Mary.

"he's just teasing" she said kindly as she picked up a clipboard and studied it for a second, when she put it back down she had an apologetic look on her face. "We have one room available for a few hours and its couple's room, 23" Spyro, who had recovered from his embarrassment, shrugged and gave her a small smile.

"I think we can survive that, they're a lot more comfortable then the normal ones anyway" Spyro stood and with a thankful nod, headed down a hallway next to the desk, closely followed by Cynder. When he was sure they were out of ear shot David turned back to his mate with a puzzled look.

"We have normal rooms that aren't being used" he said in confusion, "why did you tell them we didn't?" Mary looked at him with smug smile.

"Because" she said simply "they make a cute couple"

Spyro led Cynder down a hall full of doors, they stopped at the door marked 23 where another dragon was waiting. Cynder recognized her from school as one of Shelly's friends, she was quite shaken to see Spyro but was able to stay and take an order.

"Oh, hey Sarah, what would you like Cynder?" Cynder just gave a shrug in reply, so Spyro turned back to Sarah with a kind grin on his face, "just tell the chef two of Spyros' usual lunch" Sarah nodded and turned to relay her orders, while Spyro led Cynder into their room. They sat down at a table next to each other, Spyro had never really started a conversation with anyone his own age before, let alone a girl, so he didn't know where he should start, but luckily for him Cynder had a few questions.

"so" she began cautiously "how do you know those two out the front?", Spyro smiled as he thought back to that day, and started to recount it to Cynder

(Flashback thingy, 2 years ago (well, technically it's a recount but whatever, and it isn't from Spyro's perspective like some will say it should be, but it IS my story so get over it))

Spyro ran as fast as he could, Peter, Ben and Kegan were chasing after him and, as usual, were gaining. Spyros ducked to the left quickly as another fireball flew past him, he didn't know where he was but he knew he couldn't run for much longer. He turned left again only to face the cut off end of an alleyway, he spun around but it was too late. Peter grinned evilly as he walked slowly towards Spyro.

"we were going to let you off with a small beating today, but you had to run" he shook his head in mock sadness while Ben and Kegan chuckled behind him, "I guess last time didn't quite get the message into your head, maybe this time will" as the last words left his lips he sprang forward and slashed him across the face. Spyro yelled out in pain and staggered backwards; Spyro grabbed at his face and felt the warm blood as it seeped out onto his cheek and hand. Peter laughed maniacally and stepped forward again, he clamped his hand firmly onto Spyro's throat and lifted him off the ground effortlessly before throwing him into the wall at the end of the alley. Spyro hit it with a sickening 'crack' and fell to the ground; he let out a groan of agony and knew that his ribs were broken, he lift his head slowly to face Peter, who was charging an earth shot Spyro knew well, hell of a lot of pain, but you wouldn't die, quite. with a roar Peter released the charged beam at Spyro, who had struggled to his feet and tried to dodge to the right, but he was not fast enough and as the attack made contact with his left half he felt more bones shatter, this time in his arm and leg. Spyro roared in pain as he, once again, fell to the ground, nearly unconscious, Peter smiled viciously and started to walk towards Spyro when a deep voice boomed through the Alley.

"OY, GET THE FUCK OUTTA HERE YOU KIDS" Ben, Kegan and Peter looked up at the old dragon hovering above them.

"Whatever" said Peter uncaringly as he turned away from Spyro's broken body, "comes on guys, we have to meet the girls at the market soon" and with that they were gone. The old dragon swooped down and landed next to Spyro, he looked down at the young dragon before him and shook his head.

"Poor guy" he remarked quietly as he gently shifted Spyro off the ground and onto his back, earning a groan from Spyro as a result. He walked out of the ally and across the street to his successful business he ran with his wife, Mary. He walked quickly across the floor of the reception room and took his passenger to an unbooked room. He called for his wife and asked her to look after any of the more serious wounds, which was done fairly quickly, and they both decided it would be best for him to have a rest, so they left him be for the night.

Spyro yawned loudly when he woke, he was a little sore from the beatings yesterday, but was otherwise fine. He raised his head and took in his surroundings slowly.

"well, it's much better then some places I've woken up in" he mused, Spyro stretched out, letting his joints pop and slowly stood, he turned around, looking for the door and found a rather stunned old dragon. "Ummm, hi?"

(End flashback thingy)

"Wow" said Cynder, she wrapped her arms around him (earning a blush from them both) and sighed gently into his shoulder as he cautiously returned it, sliding his arm around her back slowly. "Did it happen often?"

"I'd be lucky to escape it once a week" He replied, she shifted slightly into a more comfortable position on his side, they sat together like that for awhile before Spyro suggested they eat, as the food had arrived during his recount. She withdrew from him, but the sudden lack of heat made her shiver and she instinctively pressed herself back against Spyro's side, she blushed lightly and Spyro gave her a shy smile, "you can stay, if you want" he said in a small hesitant voice. Cynder could tell it had been hard for him to say (what with his lack of confidence, especially around girls) and she looked back up gratefully to him. They ate their lunch, a Lamb roast, in silence side by side contently. The two remained together for a few minutes afterward, basking in the others closeness, before they reluctantly rose and headed off to the markets. After some general browsing of the more popular stores they decided to check out the smaller ones and it was in a small back alley shop that something caught Cynders eye. She peered through the glass in an attempt to see it better; when she did she let out a loud gasp and disappeared into the shop before Spyro knew it. He entered the dimly lit shop and gazed around at the various wares, there were mirrors, perfume and various other decorative items, though that was the minority. The rest of the space was filled with jewelry of all kinds, made with gems of all kinds, hanging on walls, in glass cabinets, and on display racks, He found Cynder standing at on such display rack.

"Hey Cynder, what are you looking at?" asked Spyro curiously as he dawdled over and looked down at the object of Cynders attention. He let out a gasp of wonder at the identical pair of necklaces before him, on the end of silver chains were two dragons, snouts together, looking lovingly into each others eyes, backs arched around to give the shape in between that of a heart, they're hands came together in the middle and they're tails intertwined. This was only one part of Spyro wonder; the other was that the two dragons perfectly resembled himself and Cynder.

"They're beautiful aren't they?" Cynder said in wonder.

"Extremely" he agreed "whoever made this must be a master"

"Thanks" said a gruff voice from behind them, spun around to see a large green dragon glaring at them, and a familiar silver and grey figure standing behind him "but I'm still pissed that my son was turned into a Popsicle"

:0

Spyro gulped loudly as the green dragon advanced on him, his cold eyes staring him down.

"So you want to tell me WHY you decided to freeze my son with out provocation?" growled Steels father, he took another threatening step towards Spyro but he had forgotten about Cynder. She jumped in front of him and roared furiously at the old dragon, she fixed him and Steel with a gaze full of anger and hate, making them quickly retreat.

"Provocation" she screeched "how about years of unending fucking torture for provocation? How about beating him within an inch of his god damn life for provo-fuking-cation?" The green earth dragon raised his eyebrows, and then turned to his son.

"Get into the back room, I'll deal with you later" he said in an ice cold tone.

"Bu-"BACK ROOM!" he barked, Steel yelped, spun around and disappeared. The green dragon looked at the two young dragons before him, the female still shaking in anger, and the male trying to comfort and calm her, he cleared his throat to gain their attention. "I'm really sorry about my son, the names Quake. From the sounds of it Steel's given you a hell of a time, I'm gonna have a little talk with him so that it won't happen again. If there is anything I can do for you or anything that you like in this shop, don't hesitate to ask" the purple dragon nodded with a kind smile on his face. He led Cynder to the door, but stopped on the threshold to look back at Quake, murder in his eyes.

"Tell Steel he can do what he wants to me, but he does ANYTHING wrong by Cynder in any way and I'll kill him" and with that he left. Quake shook his head and walked to the backroom. He looked his son up and down.

"Okay, now your gonna tell me everything, and make it the truth"

Sorry it took so long. Hope yall liked it


	3. Chapter 3

Hey everyone, hope you all enjoy this here story, it's only short but I put a lot of feeling into it. Just remember to R&R plz, thnx.

NOTE: after my comment at the bottom there's another little line from the story that I left out, didn't want it to ruin the moment = )

under 18s either get out or R&R once you've read it, then get out.

Chapter three- true feelings

Since the incident a little over two and a half weeks earlier in Quakes shop school had changed dramatically, people no longer teased or pranked Spyro. Everyone had started to acknowledge him and some of the girls even started to pay him attention in that way, he was quite flustered by all the attention but enjoyed it nonetheless. Cynder had made a friend or two herself but she remained as close as ever to Spyro at all times, everyone could see how close they were and no one had dared to get in the way of it.

It was the day before mating season officially began and Spyro was walking with Cynder through the markets towards Quakes shop, it was about time he called in that offer of a free item from his shop. All around were advertisements of gifts and beauty treatments in preparation for the mating season, Cynder looked at the ground sadly, no one had even given her a hint of being asked as a mate. They arrived at the shop and Spyro turned to Cynder with a smile.

"Wait here a second, I need to go get something", Cynder returned the smile but the second he turned away it fell from her face like a leaf from an autumn tree. He was only gone for a minute or two at the most, and when he returned he had richly embroidered red velvet back hanging from his neck.

"What did you get?" she asked, her usually cheery voice seemed sad and disheartened to Spyro, he started to walk towards the centre of the city but pretended not to notice her unhappiness.

"I got a gift for a lovely dragoness I met a little while ago. She's smart, funny, kind, caring and so beautiful" he said eagerly, Cynder however just slumped even more, even her best friend had found someone to love, how could it get any worse? Cynder hadn't even noticed that the light had faded into early night and that they walked through the City Central Garden, a massive area of thick and beautiful woods with many isolated clearings hidden from prying eyes by thick under bush and a loose leaf canopy in the trees, he led her through one such patch into a clearing full of soft grass and sat down beside her.

"okay, what's wrong?" he asked gently, Cynder looked up into his eyes, his strong eyes, his intelligent eyes, his caring eyes, his loving eyes, She started to cry and turned away from him.

"I'm wrong" she said finally, though she couldn't see Spyro she could almost feel the look of worry and confusion staring at her back, "your such a nice person, you always think of others before yourself, protect your friends. You don't get angry when people tease and even attack you, you forgive them when they do, your smart, honest and a million other things. Everything that I'm not. For some girls all they have going is their beauty, and I don't even have that. No one's even hinted at liking me or choosing me as their mate, and, and" she was cut of as a sob escaped her. She felt Spyro's familiar arms wrap around her and he pulled her into his chest as his wings engulfed them, making her shudder as she felt his body warmth flow into her, he turned her around in his arms and made her look into his eyes.

"First of all" he whispered gently "there's absolutely nothing wrong with you, you are smart, you are funny, you are kind, you are caring and don't think for a second that your anything less than the most beautiful thing I've seen." Cynder blushed and he smiled as a light blush came over his face too. "And secondly, I may not have let it show but that doesn't mean I don't like you", Cynders eyes grew wide as he pulled a claw back from holding her to remove the velvet bag from around his neck, he set it on the ground and pulled from it the two necklaces they had been looking at a while back, in Quakes shop. He slipped one over his head and held the other before Cynder, "I was saving this for tomorrow night but I couldn't wait, Cynder, would you be my mate?" Cynder froze for a second, too stunned to even think, then she thrust her head through the offered necklace and continued up until she overbalanced Spyro and he fell onto his back with Cynder sitting atop his chest. He gazed up at her beautiful face in the dim light and she smiled as she leaned down to him and they shared a long passionate kiss, when they pulled apart Cynder looked down lovingly into Spyro's eyes.

"Of course I will be, forever" Spyro's heart soared at those simple words, and together they lay there for the rest of the night.

AWWWWWWWWWW. I love a happy ending for these two. Every time I write about them I can't help but wish them the best (and because I'm the author I can do that, such a satisfying feeling). And I may sound like a million other people who say this but here goes. When I start stories I usually have some sort of a plan but they usually end up off track a bit, mine was WAAYY off. I just wish it was longer, meh; I'll try for a bigger series next time. Hope you all enjoyed reading it as much as I did writing it.

Cynder giggled to herself on Spyro's chest.

"What?" said Spyro Dumbly.

"I just thought of fun it's going to be, seeing just how much of a bigger man you really are" she replied, fixing him with an evil grin. Spyro gulped, what HAD he done?

Lol =)


End file.
